Preview: Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: Hello there, It's , "Lilo" Want to know how I met the Midnight Society. Well, here's a preview of, "The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo."


The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo

(2 years ago at the Wow-O toy factory, Mystery Inc had a fight and broke up. Only Shaggy and Scooby stay together. In present day, Lilo Pelekai reads an article on Mystery Incorporated's disbandment)

Lilo: -And to this day, no one knows what came of Mystery Inc.

Nani: Lilo, do you really have to tell me this, "Scooby doo"?

Pleakely: Yeah, he sounds interesting.

Jumbaa: Of course Pleakely, he's got power?

Lilo: Yes, I wonder what happened to them.

Pleakely: Lilo, is that The Mystery Machine?

Lilo: Yes Pleakely, let's go check it out?

LIlo: Hello, is anyone in there?

Shaggy: It's probably somebody looking for us to solve a mystery.

Scooby: Nobody home!

Lilo: We're not buying it!

Shaggy: Sorry little girl, we're retired.

Lilo: Are you, "Shaggy Rogers?"

Shaggy: Yes, I Am.

Lilo: I'm Lilo and these are my friends Pleakely, Jumbaa, Stitch, and this is my older sister, "Nani."

Pleakely: Shaggy, there's a letter from Spooky Island.

Shaggy: "Dear Norville, "Shaggy" Rogers, you are invited to spooky island to solve a mystery-."

Nani: "-You will be paid with 10,000 dollars, provided with free air fare, room and board and all you can eat. See you soon, Scrap- I mean, "Emille Mondevarious." "

Scooby: All you can eat?

(Then he fainted onto the ground)

Lilo: Look like Scooby wants to go.

Shaggy: Let's get to it.

(Later at Lihue Airport, Fred and Velma meet after 2 years)

Velma: Fred?

Fred: Velma?

Velma: How long how you-

Fred: Been? I worked on my new book, "Fred on Fred".

Velma: Jinkies that great.

Fred: How are you?

Velma: I've worked at NASA, Developing hydropower missile protection.

(Then they saw a women with 7 carryon bags, she was Daphne)

Daphne: What are you doing here?

Velma: We we're all invited to go to spooky Island.

Daphne: Darn, I was going to solve my first mystery now that I'm a black belt.

Shaggy: Far out, I guess we're all going to spooky island man.

Lilo: Wow, Mystery Incorporated.

Shaggy: Ooh guys, these are my friends Lilo,Plekely, Jumbaa, Stitch and Nani.

Pleakely: I'm honored to meet you MI.

Lilo: Pleakely!

Pleakely: Sorry.

Velma: Hey where's Scooby?

Lilo: Well-

(Scooby comes up dressed as an old woman)

Shaggy: They don't allow big dogs on the plane.

Velma: Oh dear.

Daphne: That's stupid.

Shaggy: Meet Grandma! Okay, let's put our hands in, lift them up and say, "Woohoo"!

Daphne: Only if they do it.

(Fred, Velma and Daphne refused and left)

Scooby: Woohoo!

Shaggy: Yeah Scoob, Woo hoo.

Lilo: Sounds like they'll never get back

Flight attendant: Flight 3774 to Spooky Island now boarding.

Shaggy: Let's get going.

Jessie: That girl is too young for the trip.

James: Yes, let's follow her.

Meowth: Good thing they allow cats on the plane.

(On the plane, everyone was enjoying themselves)

Shaggy: Now that is a beautiful work of art scoob.

(Then he notices a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and she asked her to take a sit next to, "Grandma". "Grandma" left so Shaggy can get close to her, because she's allergic to dogs)

Shaggy: Are those Scooby Snacks?

Mary Jane: I know there for dogs, there 100% vegetarian and I love them.

Shaggy: Me too.

Mary Jane: Far out, I never loved someone who loves Scooby snacks, I'm, "Mary Jane".

(Scooby finds a cat and starts chasing it, exposing his true self)

Lilo: Scooby!

Shaggy: Sit Grandma, Bad Grandma, Don't eat the kitty!

(Pleakely ran to a door and accidentally lost all the experiments in is backpack)

Pleakely: Jumbaa's not going to like this.

Shaggy: Scooby slow down!

Lilo: We'll handle this.

Stitch: Scooby.

(Lilo and Stitch hold onto Scooby With all of their might and indeed up in the kids class of the plane, 7 children got up and and went to Lilo)

Lilo: Scooby, you must be careful when it comes to cats.

Gary: Are you okay?

Lilo: I'm fine, I'm, and "Lilo" and this is "Stitch".

Betty Ann: Very nice to meet you.

Lilo: Who are you?

Gary: Well I'm "Gary" and these are my friends, "David, Kiki, Betty Ann, Kristen, Eric and Frank"

Jessie: Quiet Children and keep that big dog, off the plane.

Gary: And that's one of our chaperones, "Jessie" she and her friend James invited us to Spooky Island.

Lilo: Wow, she's mean.

Eric: Yeah, and her hair is ugly.

Jessie: I heard that Eric!

David: So why are you here?

Lilo: We're invited to solve a mystery.

Kristen: Well, we can help.

Lilo: You will?

(All 7 nod their heads)

Lilo: Thank you.

Stitch:Takka.

(See the Full version this Halloween.)


End file.
